


Tranquility

by greenocha



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Xiaoyu wanted to confess her feelings to Jin on the festival but she accidentally blurted out right before they arrived there.
Relationships: Kazama Jin/Ling Xiaoyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoiler for those who didn't play Tekken 7

"I rarely wore a kimono but I think this one looks really pretty! The patterns are really colorful and my makeup does look really different than usual." 

Xiaoyu is more than excited seeing her reflection on the tall standing mirror. From behind her, the black haired woman was folding her previous clothes neatly into one package. 

"Xiaoyu, here." 

Xiaoyu turned as soon as her name was called out. She grinned widely and kneeled down before the woman while bowing her head to express her gratitude. 

"It is my duty to serve a guest." The woman replied with her usual gentle tone. 

"But Grandma... Do you think Jin will like seeing me in this kind of outfit...?" 

"Ah...?" The woman's mouth was slightly opened, perhaps she was taken aback by Xiaoyu's sudden inquire. But she soon regained her composure and tugged her lips to form a smile. "Of course, my dear. Jin will love everything that you wear regardless of what it is. If a man truly loves you, he is more than grateful to see you in anything."

"T-that's not what I meant...!" Xiaoyu pouted while putting her hands in her hips. The woman let out a soft chuckle and nodded. 

"Perhaps, maybe you should ask him about his opinion. If you really want to know what his feelings are, you have to be bold." 

"That's the problem." Xiaoyu slumped herself down into the futon where the woman also sits there as well. "I always tried to get his attention but he never really pay any attention to it. He only cares when it involves not only me but everyone else. It's... It's frustrating!" 

"Love is frustrating indeed, but it is also the signs of growing love. If one does not make a sacrifice for the things they want to achieve, there won't be a reward for them too." 

"Well, you're right, grandma." The so called 'dancing phoenix' looked up at the ceiling and released a sigh. "But I guess, I must try! I have to deliver my feelings to him properly!" 

"That's the spirit, my little girl."

~*~

  
Xiaoyu bid her farewell to the older female before skipping her way out from the serene and empty pavilions of Hachijo clan. She knew that it must be weird for her to have the ability to interact with ghost but at least the ghost is really nice and Xiaoyu knew that she is the grandmother of Jin as soon as the woman blurted out that she misses his son named Kazuya. 

She didn't tell anyone that she's going away from the Mishima zaibatsu headquarters to everyone, including Alisa whom she befriended as the result of them working together previously. Lars and Lee must have noticed her disappearance but it's not like they will be worried so much knowing that the girl is a master at martial arts.

With the morning breeze enveloping the air warmly, it is the sign that spring is coming much sooner than expected. The coldest air of winter was no longer and the sun has rose up in the east, ready to shine the earth with its bright magnificent light. 

"Spring is coming so much faster... I wonder if that is the result of the war from before."

The war is over yet the remnants of war are still lingering around the town. They even made a monument dedicated for every victims that loses their lives because of the war. 

Normally, Jin should have been executed for creating war and destruction upon the entire earth but there is something strange within the United Nations organization that he was spared but his ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu was stripped off and he must live as a normal human. Though Lee pitied his condition and let him to visit the company as he likes. 

"Xiaoyu."

That voice, it must be him! — Xiaoyu said mentally to herself. She turned her head to see and gasped out in shock once her gaze landed on the sight of a Jin Kazama actually wearing proper kimono. 

"J-jin... Wow... You look good in that kimono!" His muscular body made his figure really built up very well and the fact that the black kimono is really fancy, Xiaoyu is convinced deep in her mind that Lee must have dressed him.

"You too." 

"E-ehhh...? Ah... T-thank you..." She immediately avert her gaze down, avoiding his straight stare. It was almost too impossible for Xiaoyu to not scream her heart out as it is the first time he actually noticed her appearances. However, she must remain composed for the sake of her dignity. 

"I'm going to the temple because Lars already called me there."

"Can I tag along? You're going to the shrine too, right?" She raised her head again. This time, her eyes are reflecting thousands of sparkles that Jin widen his eyes slightly at her enthusiastic response. 

"Yes." Jin closes his eyes for a few seconds before moving gaze into the scenery far ahead, "There is no real reason why Lars called me but Lee insisted for me to wear a kimono for the sake of disguise."

Thank you Lee for setting this up! — Xiaoyu cheered in her mind but her outer expression only showed a big smile. She let out a low giggle and walked close to the male, "Hey, before going there, why don't we go to the festival first?" 

"Lee mentioned something that I must not remain in public for too long." Jin's response came out a little sharp and Xiaoyu's smile fell a little bit. 

"I-it won't be for long. I-i just wanted to show you something." 

Seeing past that forced smile, Jin can only nods his head, "Alright. I will go." 

"Thank you! I promise it won't be long!"

"Yes." 

Xiaoyu was about to link her arms with his but then she quickly realized they are not in a relationship of being so lovely dovey. His stoic face, never once breaking into a tiniest smile and his cold aura which still shrouded him even long after he had defeated his father. 

"Jin, I meet your grandmother today!" 

"My grandmother...?" 

Xiaoyu mouth flew open and she quickly covered it up soon when the realization struck her. She never told Jin about the ghost of his grandmother that still lingering around the world until what she wanted is fulfilled and apparently, Kazumi's last wish is unknown and she herself, doubted that it will become a reality considering the state of the world right now. 

"I never told you about her, I'm sorry." Xiaoyu released a sigh into the air and continues, "I visited your grandmother today and asked her to choose me a kimono since I do not know what is perfect for me. She was in the mountain as usual but when I called her down, she is willing to go back to the Hachijo pavilions and we sort of trying different kimonos. She also did my makeup!" She explained it in a rather too excited way, pointing at the result of the makeup that his grandmother did. 

"Is she... still alive?" Jin was hesitant to let the words spoken, his eyes held the signs of doubts too clearly shown. 

"No. She is a ghost. I know that's creepy but she's really really nice and gentle to me! She treats me as if I was her daughter and she said that she misses her..." Yet Xiaoyu stopped before she could even finish her own words. 

"I see."

"Do you miss your mother too?"

"I do. But I don't think it's the right time to reminisce about our past." 

"Wow..." 

Surely, the man she has known for most of her life changed so much. He, who previously always longed for his mother's presence and affection is no longer bothered by the fact that his entire family all fall into ruins. This does bring forth smile to grace Xiaoyu's lips again.

"What about you?" Xiaoyu turned to Jin and raised her brow. Her hand is reaching up to pull his hair but she soon stopped once her eyes managed to penetrate right into his stare and it just showed sincerity at its best. 

"I... didn't really miss my family all that much. Maybe I do miss Grandpa but just as you said, I must keep on forward and look only in the future!" She balled both her hands into fists and raised it up to her cheek level, smile now expanding into a cheerful grin. 

"That's right, Xiao. You shouldn't be wasting your times caring about me either. The consequences of my actions are mine. All the responsibility weighed upon my shoulders is nothing compared being trapped in the cycles of destruction." 

"But hey, Jin!" Hearing his statements, she turned her body in the speed of lightning right to face him and opens her mouth wide to says, "I wanted to save you! Don't you see the sincerity of me wanting to help you?! I just don't want you to fall into the path of darkness! I do not want to lose anyone, especially you! Because I—!!"

"Xiaoyu, Jin." Lars appeared out of nowhere, startling Xiaoyu slightly that she ended up not finishing her sentences again. 

"Lars." Jin greeted him coldly. 

"I thought you were going to the temple but since I saw you walking to the opposite direction, I was confused so I followed you." Lars' gaze went into Xiaoyu, "We also sent Alisa to find you, Xiaoyu but it seems like I will be informing her that you're no longer missing."

"Why do you even create a fuss of searching me?" Xiaoyu dropped a sweat. 

"I have a business to do with Xiaoyu. Is there anything you'd like to say before I go?" Lars and Xiaoyu really did exchanged confused glances to one another at this completely unexpected remark.

"Well, the shrine will be empty by the sunset. I will wait for you there." Lars, sensed that something is off, decided that he must not bother Jin further. The cold look that he gave him really brought shiver down his spines. The both of them watched Lars left the scene and then continuing on their tracks. 

"Sunset sounds beautiful." Xiaoyu tapped on her chin with her finger. "Hmm, Jin, maybe we should—"

"Yes."

"I didn't even ask you the question yet..." Xiaoyu whines because she keeps getting interrupted on her speech. "But well, it's nice that we finally have all the time for ourselves. Usually people will just barge in without permission and ruin this and that and it's just so frustrating because I really want to spend times with you alone too." She crossed her arms tightly around her chest. 

"Is that so?" His blatant respond is as expected from him anyway.

"But again, I do not have much hopes in our times like this. The world is too damaged to return to its original state and seeing this slightly empty crowd is kind of saddening me." Only a few people were walking in the streets that leads to where the festival is being held. Right as they arrived there too, it wasn't so lively and crowded. Less people and more spaces. 

Xiaoyu stopped on her tracks and thought to herself deeply about the possibility of someone else running into them again. It might be Alisa or Lee this time or anyone even the likes of Asuka. Pushing them away will be a bit too mean and harsh but if it's Jin who does that, they probably will forgive him since he's too cold to deal with. 

_Life is truly not fair!_ — Xiaoyu expressed her frustration deep on her heart. She was being oddly silent and quiet for a few minutes that Jin even has to look at her with a little confused stare being sent into her direction. 

"I wanted to try this really sweet dumplings. Have you try it yet?" Yet in just split seconds, Xiaoyu managed to break the growing eerie atmosphere and turned it on bright again. A smile so bright adorned her pink lips adorably as she explained to Jin about her new favorite food. 

It is mostly a one-sided conversation as Xiaoyu continues on to blabber about everything, including her favorite food (ah yes, in which she did to start the conversation), her memories of him back when they were still attending the Mishima Polytechnic school until the point she met a mysterious exorcist that looked a little bit too flamboyant to be an exorcist and he ended up making her as a bait, luckily, Xiaoyu's martial arts is build up by perseverances so she managed to escape his grasp. 

Jin walks in the same pace as Xiaoyu, listening to each of her words carefully but he did not respond to anything through words or even gestures. He would just silently listen to her until she's done with a topic and waited for a while before she came up with a better topic. 

It is repeated like that until the end of the road where the sight of botanical garden is near. Xiaoyu peeked a little but she was a bit disappointed when she saw the sign that they can't enter the botanical garden because it was poisonous. 

"They should have just the shroud the entire area with something. Leaving it open like this can result for the poison to work through airborne." Xiaoyu said. "But I guess maybe there's a maximum distance the poison could work. I guess, we shouldn't worry."

"Do you want to go there?"

"It's poisonous, Jin. There is no use." Xiaoyu shakes her head in disapproval. "Besides, it's weird if I carry around white rose while wearing this kimono so I wanted to pick up another flower from there."

"A white rose...?" Somehow the white rose reminded Jin of his mother. 

"Yes, a white rose, like this." She pulled out a white rose out of nowhere, possibly she has been hiding it in the back of her obi. Showing it right at his face. 

"It's beautiful." Jin picked up the rose from Xiaoyu's hand even though she didn't actually meant to give it to him but his gaze softened a lot that Xiaoyu immediately pulled back her protest. 

"White rose symbolize the new beginnings. When the other colored roses will pluck and wither, the white rose will be the first one to bloom not long after, to show us that everything will start all over again as long as we have the wills and hope to achieve what we want."

"I see." 

Finally, Jin break into a smile. 

"Jin, you look so handsome when smiling." 

It was such an amazing, once in a lifetime sight that she mustn't miss. After suffering for these past few years of total hell, all the family feuds and destructive conflict that made him shrouded in anger and lust for power... Who knows that it would all lead to this beautiful scene. 

"White rose also means new beginnings, in form of marriage." Xiaoyu uttered those words with a low voice. 

"Yes, Xiaoyu."

"Huh?" She looked up to Jin with a confused glance. 

"I accept it."

"Accept what?" Xiaoyu, being the usual oblivious young woman she is, could only cocked her head into the left. 

"I lost my mother but I don't want to lose you. That's why, at that time, I sent you a message of warning you. I always tried to shove you away in the tournament so you won't be involved in my family feud. I don't want anything to ever happen to you because that will only mean I failed to protect you." Words coming out from his mouth reflecting his feelings for her, that alone is enough to made tears gather slowly in Xiaoyu's eyes that her vision became blurry. 

"J-jin... I'm not dreaming right?" The tears threatened to spill in any seconds yet Xiaoyu was still holding it back. 

"Xiao," Her name rolls on his tongue so miraculously that Xiaoyu finally shed her tears, "You are the only one for me."

"I should be happy hearing it but I don't know why I'm crying!" Xiaoyu whines while giggling but her tears are still flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. 

"It's normal."

"It's normal for me to cry at this occasion?! No, no." She waved both her hands, "I should be kissing you right now!" 

"..."

"Wait- no! That's not what I meant!" 

Yet Jin wasted no time to immediately closed the gap between them. Xiaoyu's whole body shivered right as his hands tightly grabbed into her arms but she soon melted into the kiss, swayed away by the intoxicating scent of genuine affection. 

"Such a beautiful scene!" Lee clapped as he peeked from behind the walls. Alisa and Lars were there above him. Alisa only blinked her eyes but Lars smiled a little widely, knowing that his half nephew is getting a girl at least (unlike him)

"I think it's safe to say that we should just let them have their own dates without getting interrupted. I really thought that I will die at that time if it wasn't for Xiaoyu to be there. Jin seemed to behave like a puppy who wants the attention of its mother all to himself." 

"Lars, why do you compare Jin to a puppy?" Alisa innocently asks. 

"A fallen puppy not a fallen angel." Lee chuckled while pushing up his sunglasses along the bridge of his nose. 

Meanwhile the couple already broke the kiss and poor Xiaoyu was all red from ears to face and her whole body seemed to violently tremble in utter embarrassment she felt just now. 

"Come here, it's cold." Jin gestured for her to come closer, with him now unraveling the black with red lines pattern scarf he had around his neck. 

"But it's spring already." Despite her words, she wrapped her hands on his neck gently. 

"You still may catch cold at this hour." 

The man infamous for his impressive strength that showed a lot of inhuman feats and even par with that of gods, is very gentle with his movements around the woman he dearly loved. His long fingers brushes against her neck a few times and she giggled at the slight tingling sensation. 

"Thank you, Jin." Xiaoyu rests her head into the crook of his neck comfortably. Breathing out a long sigh, she fluttered her eyes closed with a smile full of joy now gracing upon her thin pink lips beautifully.

Jin leaned his head down to peck her soft black locks, "Yes, Xiaoyu." 

  
"By the by, where is Lars? He said that he will come here." Xiaoyu asks while looking around the shrine to find absolutely no one there except her and Jin. 

"I told him to leave." 

Xiaoyu dropped a sweat. _That's really harsh_ —she thought. 

Thank you!!


End file.
